Study Sessions and Eggheads
by allyaustin
Summary: Post RDMAS one shot. Ross and Laura spend time together after a long night.


**Summary: Post RDMAS one shot. Ross and Laura spend time together after a long night. One shot.**

**A/N: I don't have much to say. I kinda just threw this together but it's good enough so enjoy!**

* * *

Laura sighs as she throws her keys on the table, flopping back on the couch. "I am so exhausted!"

Ross laughs at his girlfriend's exasperation as he closes the door to their apartment, locking it. He takes off his jacket and hangs it before joining her on the couch.

Laura takes her heels off before laying back on the couch.

"Make that two of us, dude." He retorts, pulling her feet onto his lap. "But, don't forget you have a final that you need to study for." He tickles her foot a little.

Laura groans playfully, giggling a little. "Why would you remind me?"

"Because I love you enough to help you keep your priorities straight." He smiles as he arches an amused eyebrow.

Laura smiles, leaning over to kiss his cheek but he moves over to where their lips meet.

She gasps and nudges him. "You're a cheater."

Ross laughs again, changing the subject. "The show was actually really great tonight. Everyone was there."

"Me and Raini were literally screaming for you guys on stage. Oh my god, you guys were amazing, man." Laura gushes.

"I noticed. You were all I could see, baby." He says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Laura snorts and throws a pillow at his face.

"Hey, now! That was a good one, you've got to admit." Ross pouts.

"No, you're just really horrible at pick up lines and flirting." Laura offers, chuckling. "But you could be good a good boyfriend and help your girlfriend study, please?"

Ross rolls his eyes but nods. "You just love to use me, don't you?"

"Oh, stop trying to be dramatic." Laura says. "Leave it to George Clooney."

She reaches for her textbooks on the table and sits all the way up.

"I'd rather study you but fine." Ross shrugs.

"Why do you always have to be so sexual? Gosh, not everything is about sex." Laura deadpans.

Ross' eyes widen. "What did you just say to me?" He laughs and tackles her back on the couch. "Take it back."

Laura laughs. "No! Now let me go, Ross." She tries to knee him but fails.

He grabs her hands and pins them above her head. "Take it back." He leans his lips down to her neck.

Laura continues to laugh and she gasps as when his lips meet her neck. "You could actually help me study this way. Hands on studying is the best."

Ross chuckles inaudibly. "You just want me to. Aren't you studying anatomy?" He murmurs against her skin.

Laura sighs in content. "Mmh."

"You're lucky I'm good at this." Ross says wholeheartedly. **(A/N: He's not really, pretend.)**

He brushes a finger over the correct shoulder muscle. "What's this?"

"Uh...the deltoid muscle?" Laura says as more of a question.

Ross smiles. "Good, now this?" Laura flutters her eyes and sinks into the feeling of his hand trailing from her shoulder to the back of her arm.

Laura laughs a little. "Triceps."

He sits up a little as his hands go lower but Laura stops him.

"That's my femur. Give me something a bit more challenging," She suggests.

He takes in a breath, trying to keep calm. Laura hesitates again, and just before Laura can think, she feels first his breath and then his mouth on her neck. She lets out a simple sigh, unable to stop herself.

"That was the sternocleidomastoid?"** (A/N: I have no fucking idea what that is ok.)**

Ross shakes his head, chuckling. "Nope, A little further forward," He says. "That's the trapezius."

"Maybe I would've gotten it right, if you weren't all over me right now."

"It was your suggestion." He mumbles, still laughing.

Then he applies a heavier dose of pressure in the new location, and Laura's fists are balled up on the couch cushion to keep from grabbing onto the blonde.

"I like this kind of studying," Laura whisper, her eyes still closed.

Ross laughs against her skin. "I like this kind of studying, too." He leaves a trail of kisses between the previous muscle and a brand-new one.

"Pectoralis major, right?" Laura asks out of breath.

"Uh-huh."

Ross carefully rolls up her shirt until it's just under the bottom of her bra. His mouth lands on the ribs directly on her left side.

"External oblique?" She says, unsure.

"Serratus anterior." Ross corrects and Laura grabs his hair, combing her hands through it.

His mouth then journeys to multiple points across her midsection, with her reciting the muscle name at each spot and him telling her whether she's right or wrong.

Her heart is racing, her small hands working so hard not to take action on their own. He makes his way back toward her neck and Laura laughs, "We did that one already."

"I know." He rests his forehead against here and they're both breathing heavier than normal, and then he lays his hand on her cheek.

Her fingers are itching to grab his face and pull his mouth to hers but she reminds myself who's calling the shots. And it's not her. "Did you run out of muscles? Should we move on to bones?"

"Skin," Ross says, "Definitely skin."

"Skin? Wait, but skin isn't—" Laura's cut off by his mouth crashing onto hers.

She wrap her arms around his back, pulling him on top of her, and then her hands are sliding under his shirt, pressing firmly into his skin and easily dragging the material up.

Ross releases his hold on her and breaks their kiss long enough to remove his shirt and toss it aside.

Laura sits up and forces him back against the other side of the couch and before she knows it, she's straddling his lap.

She grasps the hem of her shirt, already discarding it immediately, but Ross softly moves her hands out of the way and begins to lift the shirt over her petite body himself.

Then their lips collide again and their hands move fast all over each other.

After deepening the kiss, allowing their tongues to tangle together, he grasps her face in his hands, placing two inches of space between their lips.

His eyes close and his forehead wrinkles a little.

"Okay that was definitely not studying, dude." Laura laughs, catching her breath.

Ross snorts and pulls himself up to a full sitting position, leaving the brunette on his lap, her legs now wrapped around his back. "Don't pretend like you didn't like that."

"What?" Laura plays stupid. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

His fingers slide through her hair and find the back of my neck, rubbing it gently. "Oh okay, I see how it is. Well just to let you know, while we were making out, I pictured you as Lily Collins."

"Right." Laura tries not to smile. "As if she would ever even go for you."

"What's that supposed to mean? You went for me." Ross sticks his tongue out.

"That's only because I'm a sucker for your french toast and lame movie dates."

"I'm a sucker for your hawaiian bread and bad jokes."

"I swear if you bring up hawaiian bread one more time." Laura punches him playfully.

"You'll do what?" Ross arches an eyebrow.

"I won't make you any, anymore."

"You have a evil soul, Laura." He shakes his head, laughing.

Laura rolls her eyes and gets up from his lap, and pulls her shirt back on over her head and Ross pouts.

"You'll get over it." She laughs. "Come on, let's make a toast."

Ross laughs too and then asks, "To what?"

"Season four!" Laura goes to the kitchen and grabs two gogurts then comes back.

Ross shakes his head when he sees her walk back in. "Of course you'd get gogurt." I should've known."

Laura smirks and sits back down on the couch. "To season four, to the fans that made it possible, to your band's success, to your movie sequel." She holds up the gogurt dramatically.

"And to us, making it through all of this." He tears his open and eats a little.

Laura smiles. "These next few months are gonna be crazy for you, man."

Ross sighs, leaning back on the couch. "I'll manage. I hope. I have so far. As long as I have a beautiful girl by my side." He looks over at her, raising an eyebrow.

"You look like a creep when you do that."

"Maybe that's what I'm trying to accomplish." He chuckles.

"All you need is a beard and a bald head and I'm sold on it."

Ross squirts a little of the gogurt on her on purpose. "That's what you get for making fun of me."

"It's not my fault you look like an egg when you wear beanies, bro." Laura shrugs and wipes the gogurt off of her.

Ross grins.

**Fin.**

...

Reviews are cool.


End file.
